The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device, a printing material container, a printer or the like.
As an ink cartridge (printing material container) used in a printer of ink jet type, there is an ink cartridge to which a memory device is installed. In this memory device, for example, information such as colors of inks and ink consumption is stored. Data regarding the ink consumption is transmitted to the memory device from a printer main body (host device) and is written in a non-volatile memory or the like included in the memory device. However, since the ink cartridge is generally configured to be exchangeable, there are concerns that a bad connection may easily occur in an electrical connection portion and if a communication error occurs due to the bad connection, erroneous data may be written.
Regarding this problem, for example, a technique which continues control using data written in another memory region even when data corruption occurs during writing by providing a plurality of memory regions in a memory and by alternately writing data in the memory regions is disclosed in JP-A-2004-280752.
However, in this technique, there is a problem in that since the data is written by a physical page unit, when only a portion among logical addresses included in one physical page is desired to be rewritten, it is necessary to transmit the data regarding all of the logical addresses included in the physical page from the host device.